<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teddy's Tree Trimming Triumph by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088802">Teddy's Tree Trimming Triumph</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hogwarts House Pride, M/M, accidental magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy has a bout of accidental magic whilst Christmas tree decorating with Harry and Draco.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teddy's Tree Trimming Triumph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a dracoharry100 Christmas fic, based on the prompt <em>Tree Trimming. </em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Everything looks beautiful,” Harry admired, watching from the doorway as Teddy and Draco trimmed their Christmas tree. The scene was domestic and sweet. </p>
<p>Draco winked at him. “There’s rather a preponderance of Gryffindor burgundy baubles,” he said. “I’ve been charming them green.”</p>
<p>Harry laughed. With a wink of wandless magic every ornament turned red. “Two can play that game,” he answered. </p>
<p>Teddy giggled at the sight. All of a sudden a whoosh of magic filled the room and the entire tree – branches and all – turned yellow. </p>
<p>“His first accidental magic,” Draco gasped. “And it seems our Teddy is a Hufflepuff!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>